narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
KakaGai/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence 'Fillers - Part I ' In episode 161, while Guy and Lee are out on an expedition, two spies from another village take the opportunity to disguise themselves as the pair. As they are not actual ninjas, they use obviously fake disguises instead of a transformation jutsu, and their physiques are nothing like the real Guy and Lee. The first to talk to the pair of impostors and report in to Tsunade about them was Kakashi, although he agreed that they were so ridiculous and obvious that they posed no real threat. 'Fillers - Part II' Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In episode 219 of Naruto Shippuden, Kakashi is talking to the stone statue of his old teacher Minato, the fourth hokage, reflecting on the news that he would be becoming the next hokage soon since Tsunade was indisposed. Kakashi is contemplative with complex feelings on the matter, when Guy suddenly appears, asks Kakashi if he's made it back okay from before, and challenges Kakashi to a contest. When pressed to tell Kakashi why they needed to do a contest, Guy just said that they had to, as eternal rivals. Kakashi agrees, assuming it will be something simple like Rock-Paper-Scissors again, but before they throw out their hands, Guy protests and says that this time, he absolutely cannot accept that as their choice of contest. Instead of Rock-Paper-Scissors, Guy insists this challenge be a race to the top of Hokage Rock where Lee is waiting by the Goal. Kakashi wonders if now is really the time to do such a ridiculous challenge when the village was being rebuilt and Kakashi was going to become Hokage soon. Guy argues that that's exactly the reason why they have to compete right then and there. Kakashi thinks on it for a few more seconds finally agrees to the race. They start at the entrance of the village so they can enjoy the contest to the fullest. Guy tosses a rock, and as soon as it hits the ground, both of them start running at top speed, going head to head and sounding very enthused for the race. They run through the village, jumping over and under people and buildings and navigating through the ruins and the new construction. While they leap over a large gap, Kakashi throws trash at Guy's head to throw off his concentration. Guy laughs and returns the attack full force, until both of them are just throwing junk at each other while they fall into ungraceful landings. They both get their footing back and resume the race as soon as they hit the ground. Lee hears them approach as they near Hokage Rock, so he stands at attention and watches closely to see who will cross the goal's ribbon first. The race remains head and head, with the two less than a second apart, so Guy has to rely on Lee's assessment to determine the winner. Lee excitedly smiles and announces that the winner is Kakashi, much to Guy's exaggerated disappointment. Kakashi smiles and says it was a good contest, but he's suddenly surprised when Guy presents him a bouquet of flowers and congratulates him. At first, Kakashi assures Guy that winning a race isn't worth being presented with flowers, so Guy explains that the flowers and the congratulations are for his new position as Hokage. Since the Hokage would be too busy to indulge Guy's rivalry contests as Kakashi had been for all these years, Guy explains that this was their final chance to have one more battle and settle the score between them. Kakashi assures Guy that no matter what their ranks are, Kakashi and Guy will always be eternal rivals. Kakashi thanks Guy for always being there for all this life, and says that he hopes Guy will continue to be by his side even now, moving both Guy and Rock Lee to tears. Later that day, while Kakashi is in the meeting, just before he is finally about to be appointed as either the Sixth or the Seventh Hokage, Guy bursts and interrupted the meeting. He announces that Tsunade has woken up from her coma after all, so she returns to active duty as Hokage. Kakashi is thrown off, but also visible relieved from the turn of events. Kakashi tired asks if he can go home now. Guy puts a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, and with a wink and a grin, invites him to a sushi restaurant to see which of them can eat the most. Paradise Life on a Boat In episode 241, Tsunade gives Kakashi the orders to lead the battle for the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War. Kakashi complies, but asks for one condition. He says he needs someone by his side who he can trust to fight with him and help him, since a single man can't fight a war alone. Tsunade agrees and asks if there's anyone he can trust fully and implicitely. He begins to answer that the person he trusts is currently on an escort mission with Naruto when an SOS turtle sudden flies into the room and recochets around at top speed. Kakashi recognizes it at Guy's emergency tortoise summon and has Sai fly them to Guy's ship to scope out the situation. Meanwhile, on the boat, Guy tells Naruto of the story about when he and Kakashi first began their eternal rivalry, even though Naruto is uninterested in hearing about it. When they were children, Gai introduces himself to Kakashi while the latter is reading a book. Gai grins and says that he has a bad habit of challenging strong guys like Kakashi. According to Guy, they're both elites and would make perfect rivals, as hard work vs genius and skill. Kakashi is uninterested. Guy persistently asks Kakashi again and again, while Kakashi is eating dinner, while Kakashi is using the bathroom (during which Guy is shocked to see how massive the difference between Kakashi's and Guy's members are, with Kakashi even comparing Guy's to an acorn), even while Kakashi is bathing. The antics just serve to annoy Kakashi, but finally he gives in and agrees to competitions. They compete with bow and arrow, shuriken, and sickle and chain, and all three are Kakashi's wins. Kakashi walks away, but Guy challenges him to taijutsu next, feeling confident that he can at least win at that. Although Guy puts up a good fight and Kakashi notes that Guy is strong enough to brag, Kakashi catches him off guard with a substitution jutsu and wrestles him down into submission. Kakashi says he's tired of it now and Guy should understand his place, but Guy grabs Kakashi's leg and tearfully begs him not to run away, because Guy isn't scum and he's not giving up yet. Kakashi sighs and agrees to Rock-Paper-Scissors next, making Guy very happy. After Naruto goes back to bed, Guy is suffering through a usual bout of seasickness and feeling on edge from earlier warnings about enemies that can transform themselves into others, even copying their chakra and behavior perfectly. Guy is worried that such an enemy would take advantage of his friendship with Kakashi to lure him into a false sense of security and stab him in the back. So when Guy suddenly sees Kakashi calling for him from right outside the boat, Guy is immediately suspicious. He pinches himself and ascertains that it is not a dream, so it must be the enemies' trap. Guy talks to Kakashi and tries to lure him into revealing that he's an impostor. Guy suspects that he's got him once Kakashi says that their score is currently 51-50 in his favor, even though the earlier race from episode 219 would have tied them at 50-50, but Kakashi reminded him of the sushi-eating competition that was immediately thereafter where Kakashi won again. Guy is shocked and admits that he forgot about that competition, but suspects that the impostor must have spied on them to get that information somehow. Yamato and Aoba side with Kakashi on the matter. Still unconvinced, Guy decides to attack all three impostors. Kakashi finally convinces Guy that it has to be him by revealing a secret that only Kakashi himself would know --that Guy's manhood is small as an acorn. Guy exclaims that it isn't anymore, and that was only from when he was a child. Guy is finally forced to admit that this has to be the real Kakashi. Guy and Kakashi learn that the SOS was an accidental false-alarm sent out while Guy was seasick and did an accidental summon earlier, so Guy tries to change the subject. Kakashi tells Guy he'll bring him up to speed when he returns from the escort mission, and before he leaves, he asks if Guy will come for him if Kakashi is ever in danger. Guy promises that he would, no matter what. Kakashi is confident in Guy's ability to guide Naruto, so he leaves Naruto in Guy's hands without going to see him for now. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In episode 288, Kakashi is fighting two reanimated warriors from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare. He is having some difficulty, when Guy arrives from the sky announcing that Kakashi looks like he needs some assistance and pushing them back with a Severe Leaf Hurricane. Guy helps Kakashi fight two of the reanimation samurai, a particularly cruel pair of revived killers who even attack each other and constantly bicker about who gets to land the kills and steal back Kakashi's sword. Guy asks Kakashi why he would be fighting on his own when Kakashi was the one who called for them to regroup and avoid danger. Kakashi explains that he wanted to save as many people as possible by himself, which Guy had already figured would be the case. Kakashi thanks Guy for the help, and Guy is thrown off by how grateful and open Kakashi was in thanking him, noting that it was so unusual it was almost creepy. He must be up against formidable opponents to make him act like that. Kakashi warns Guy to be careful, since these two swordsman are particularly cruel, enough to be called the "cold-blooded combo". Guy calls himself and Kakashi "the Hidden Lead's invincible comrades combo" in contrast to the cold-blooded combo. Kakashi is not impressed by the name and sweatdrops, but he doesn't say anything about it for now. They fight the pair together. Guy is caught up in Kushimaru's thread trap and is unable to dodge Jinpachi's explosives. Kakashi stays behind to try to help Guy get loose, despite Guy warning him to forget about him and run. Kakashi protects them both from the explosion with an earth style mud wall jutsu, but the attack left him temporarily blinded. Guy thanks Kakashi for the help but warns him to be careful since he can't see. They have a flashback to a mission they and Rin barely managed to pull through when they were young adults or teenagers, sometime after Obito's death. Their supplies and weapons had run low, the enemy was close and outnumber them easily, and they would have a hard time falling back to get help without being ambushed and taken down by enemy forces first. Guy insists that he can handle it even without a single weapon to use, but Kakashi snaps at him and orders him to obey Kakashi's orders as the captain, reiterating that ninja who go against their superiors' orders are just scum who don't deserve to be ninjas in the first place. Guy understands that Kakashi is still worked up over the death of his former teammate Obito and that he does not want that to happen again, so he is silent and seems to drop the argument there. However, Guy sees no way for all three of them to escape, so rather than let Kakashi and Rin die, Guy charges out to draw the enemy away on his own and act as a decoy and buy his comrades time until dawn. Since Kakashi would probably think less of him anyway, Guy is resolved to see this through as long as he can be sure that his friends took this chance to escape. As it turns out, Kakashi appears and rescues him, saying that he doesn't necessarily think Guy did the wrong thing, and ninjas who would abandon their friends instead are far worse than scum. Both he and Guy were outnumbered and exhausted, but neither of them wanted to abandon the other to die. Guy asked why Kakashi came to help someone who wasn't suited to be a ninja in the first place, but Kakashi understood that Guy only defied his orders in order to save Rin and Kakashi. Together, they figure they've bought enough time for Rin to regroup with the others at least. Kakashi notices a jutsu that the enemy ninja are using to conjure up an attack that would cover the whole area. Exhausted and out of chakra, he tries on more time and manages to conjure up a chidori, much to Guy's surprise. Kakashi used the Chidori to cut through the summoned lightning bolt before it could strike. Kakashi is even surprised with himself, saying that he was able to summon more chakra when he thought about how he had to protect his friends. More enemies appear, and Guy tells Kakashi to rest, since now, it's Guy's turn to protect Kakashi. Even if Guy can't use it legs or his arms, he vowed to do everything in his power to take care of Kakashi and protect his friends, just like Kakashi did. Back in the present fight, Kakashi and Guy are running at the swordsmen, and Kakashi vows to fight by Guy's side even without his vision, mirroring Guy's determination from their flashback mission and confirming to Guy that he remembered it, too. Kakashi can't see, but he fights by matching Guy's movements and using that to predict where the enemy is with perfect precision. The swordsman duo start to argue and get in each other's way again, and Kakashi and Guy declare that they never had a chance of defeating the eternal rivals' combo if they didn't think of their comrades as comrades. Kakashi and Guy attack in sync, then fall back before Jinpachi can blow up the whole area. Shikamaru and the sealing reinforcements arrive just in time to help, just like Rin and the reinforcements arrived in the flashback to help Guy and Kakashi back then. Kakashi and Guy reflect on the unfathomable power that comes from protecting your comrades. ... In episode 306, Kakashi and Guy rescue Neji, Naruto, and Sakura while searching for the eye medicine plant in the Valley of Judgement. Guy falls in from above and clears away the mist with Severe Leaf Whirlwind, followed by Guy who clears up more space using his Chidori. The two explain that they were doing surveillance in the Valley of Judgement to search for Orochimaru, who might come in search of the plant do help him study the Sharingan and other Visual Jutsu. Kakashi and Guy ask what the children were doing in the valley, and after hearing their explanation, Guy tearfully applauds their youthful friendship, but hits them all on the head as punishment for doing something so dangerous. Guy laughs at his own contraditction, and Kakashi explains that the search is futile, so they all leave the valley. In episode 404, Tenten recalls a time when she was training with Guy. The two were mountain climbing to build stamina while Guy gives Tenten advice in finding the role she is best suited for to support her team. Kakashi appears next to them, climbing the same stretch of mountain, but he is doing it with one hand behind his back. He notes that Guy and Tenten are going rather slow, but tells them both to hang in there while he passes them to climb higher. Guy, suddenly extremely motivated, puts on arms behind his back and climbs up at top speed, challenging Kakashi to a race and leaving Tenten behind to catch up to him. When Tenten reaches the top, she sees Guy sitting and looking frustrated, apparently having lost the race. Jiraiya Shinobi Handbook: The Tale of Naruto the Hero The events in this arc cover a novel written by Jiraiya in Tsunade's infinite Tsukiyomi that focuses on the ninja of Konoha. In episode 435, it is revealed to the Konoha 11 that the jonin from their village have been captured and are being held hostage by an unknown man, shown only through a space-time jutsu in a windy orb. The genin can either come into the orb after them in an attempt to rescue the jonin, or they can run back to their village, in which case their masked captor will execute all of the jonin. Bother Naruto and Lee want to run in after their teachers, but Lee is held back by Tenten. Among the unconscious, captured jonin, Kakashi and Guy can be seen near each other. In episode 440, the jonin are finally rescued. Kakashi and Guy are tied up together, along with Kurenai. They go to confront the mask man together and are surprised to see Hizashi and learn of his story. They leave Neji so he can have a final talk with his father. In episode 469, Kakashi disguises himself as Sukea, a disguise where he forgoes his mask and wears a brown wig and purple marks on his face. Although no one else catches on, Guy almost seems like he recognizes Kakashi. He leans in close and stares at his face intently, certain that he's met him before somewhere and mentioning that he's looking for Kakashi. Guy eventually drops it and walks away, still insisting that he knows Sukea from somewhere. This is especially odd since Guy has a running gag in which he is unable to remember his enemies' faces, even particularly unique ones such as Kisame, yet he is nearly able to recognize Kakashi's face despite the latter constantly wearing a mask. Childhood In episode 483, the second half focuses on Kakashi's childhood life. Guy appears a number of times to challenge him to a battle at school, calling Kakashi his eternal rival and his man of destiny. During the first fight, Guy goes down very quickly. During the second fight, Guy holds his own much better and the victory is not shown. 'Omakes' In the episode 17 omake, Konoha Fashion Communication, Kakashi and Guy discuss ninja fashion and attire. In addition to their aesthetic designs, Kakashi explains the practicality and role of each part of standard ninja attire such as headbands and jackets in close combat situations and on missions. Guy brags about the practical, breathable green jumpsuits that he and Lee wear that are perfect for training and moving around. Kakashi remarks that no one's going to want to wear those. 'Movies' Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower In the past that Naruto has traveled to, a young Guy can be seen waiting in line excitedly for the grand opening of Ramen Ichiraku, together with Asuma and Shizune. While they gush over how great they expect it to be, Kakashi, who is also waiting nearby in the line, says that they're being silly and childish to get that excited over just a new ramen shop. Guy frowns while Kakashi and Shizune argue over it briefly, until Minato comes and Kakashi leaves the line to join Minato for a mission. Road to Ninja In the world that Naruto and Sakura have entered, Kakashi is an energetic, lively extrovert who is always excited to go on the next mission and has a twinkle in his eyes. Might Guy is a lethargic old man who complains that he's well past his youth and much too old to do these things anymore, let alone have the motivation to want to perform these missions at all. While Guy complains about having to go on another mission so soon after his last one, Kakashi kneels down beside him and cheers him on, much to his annoyance but eventual compliance. Their roles have essentially been switched, although they still seem to be close in this world. 'Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth' In one episode of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, Kakashi and Guy play the role of Orihime and Hikoboshi, a married couple of starcrossed lovers, in a skit of the love story behind Tanabata. Neji plays Hikoboshi's neglected cattle. In the skit, the two get married and enjoy a carefree honeymoon, but are then punished for using their love as an excuse to neglect their jobs and responsibilities. They are forced by the gods to separate on opposites sides of a river of stars, and can only see each other again on Tanabata once a year. In one episode of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, Kakashi leaves his ninken with Guy while Kakashi runs an errand for the Hokage. Endings/Openings During the Boruto: Naruto The Movie credits, canon families are shown together in still frames, such as Naruto, Hinata and their children and other official couples. On Kakashi's slide during the credits, Kakashi is shown together with Guy and Yamato. Quotes Guy to Kakashi, Naruto Shippuden episode 219 *"Congratulation on becoming Hokage! When you become Hokage, it will probably be impossible to have such carefree contests with me. Therefore, I wanted to have one last contest with you. Thank you, Kakashi!" Kakashi to Guy, Naruto Shippuden episode 219 *"It's not like this is the last one. You and I are eternal rivals. That will never change. Guy, it's reassuring to me that we have someone as earnest as you. I'll be counting on you from now on. I can't protect this village by myse-- Hey, are you listening? Hey! Hey!" Kakashi to Guy, Naruto Shippuden episode 241 *"If anything should happen to me, you'll come rushing over, right?" Guy about Kakashi, Naruto Shippuden episode 288 *"I have to protect him..." Kakashi to Guy, Naruto Shippuden episode 288 * "It seems repeating our rival challenge wasn't a waste of time after all. Even if I can't see you, I know exactly where you are! By matching your movements, I can even tell where the enemies are. It's like I can see." Guy to Kakashi, Naruto Shippuden episode 289 * “It’s always a heartwarming sight… the deep bond between men.” Guy about Kakashi, Naruto Shippuden episode 357 * "As his eternal rival, I want to support him, now more than ever--!" Kakashi to Guy, Naruto Shippuden episode 419 * "I don't think there’s a cooler shinobi out there than your dad.” Guy to Kakashi, Naruto Shippuden episode 483 * "You're my eternal rival - my man of destiny!" Guy, Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * "This is truly a combination of our heated friendship!" Kakashi, Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * "Well, we are eternal rivals, so we synced up nicely, oddly enough."